


Changes

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: Check Please! Advent Fics 2015 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex is only a minor character here, Getting Together, In fact it's all about that Nurse really, M/M, Nurse's gaze, Pining, Strong Language, Takes place in Year 4/the frogs' Junior year, Well - Freeform, anyway, by which I mean Derek uses the f word like twelve times, it's all about that Chowder x Nurse, no chill, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>As Nursey starts his Junior year at Samwell, everything seems to change.</em>
</p><p>Day 1 of Advent fics</p><p>Alternate title: "Fuck fuck fuck, my goalie's hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

As Derek starts his Junior year at Samwell, everything seems to change.

For one thing, he and Dex seem to suddenly be getting along better, which appears to be doing wonders for both Chowder and Bitty's blood pressure. And it's a good thing too, because now that Ransom and Holster have graduated, he and Dex are officially the team's “main” defensive pair.

The second thing is that his courseload has suddenly really ramped up this year as he tries to get his last few core requirements out of the way. The upshot of this is that between his classes and hockey, he barely has time for anything else.

And the third thing that changes is that Derek notices that he's attracted to guys.

Well, no. That's not quite right.

He's always known he's been attracted to guys and girls alike. Really, it's one of the reasons he came to Samwell – greater choice in potential sexual partners.

The problem is that he has only even been _sexually_ attracted to guys before, and never really considered entering a relationship.

And that has DEFINITELY changed.

* * *

Objectively, Derek knows that Chowder has always been extremely attractive. Even if he weren't an athlete, and one of the most flexible people Derek knows, he'd probably be able to keep a slim figure just from the constant vibrations that ripple through his body.

Not that Derek's been staring.

But the summer break has been kind to Chowder. Too kind. WAY too kind.

Really, it's unfair.

Chowder's managed to shake off the last lingering shreds of puberty, and he looks  _fucking radiant_ for it. Not that much has changed, sure, but his cheekbones are that little bit sharper, but still softened by the contours of his skin, and his voice has settled in at last, the last remnants of wavering pitch – that no-one else would have noticed – giving way to a single clear tone...

Then he changed his hairstyle. It's still as adorable as it ever was, but it's a little shorter, and messier, and it's just  _hot_ , okay?

And then there's his teeth. A couple of days before he got back to Samwell, Chowder lost the braces, and while he was ~~cute~~ ~~hot~~ attractive regardless, now that his mouth is free, Chowder spends an inordinate amount of time biting his lip, and licking over the fronts of his teeth, and just...

 _Fuck_. He's staring, and Bitty just asked him a question, probably.

“Sorry, Bits, what were you saying?”

He studiously ignores the strange look Dex is giving him from the seat opposite.

* * *

So, Derek is attracted to Chowder. That's not really a problem.

But he's never been one to commit to a relationship with... Well, with anyone.

And that  _is_ a problem.

Because Derek knows that's what Chowder would want - he's listened to Chowder's relationship troubles enough over the last two years to know roughly what it is that he wants. He wants a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He wants dates, and kisses, and meeting the parents, and the whole nine yards.

That's not Derek's scene. It never has been.

But at the same time, it could be. He's never wanted to try it before – the idea has always scared him shitless.

But when he imagines doing all that with Chowder, he finds he isn't scared at all.

And  _that_ is fucking terrifying.

* * *

During practice, Dex was giving him  _that look_ again, and Derek really doesn't want to deal with this right now, but he also knows that if he doesn't, Dex will probably go to Bitty.

And in either case, he'll have to talk to Dex, but Bitty doesn't need to get involved.

“Okay, let's get this over with,” he declares as he barges into Dex's room and throws himself on the bed, to nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

“Wow. All-business today, I see. If only you could bring that attitude on the ice!”

It's a weak chirp, but Derek's not in the mood to call him on it.

“Sorry, I've been a bit distracted lately.”

Dex doesn't even attempt to hide his scornful laugh behind a scoff, he just fixes Derek with a look that's probably supposed to be either intimidating or prompting, but from him just comes across as judgemental.

“I'm not stupid, Nurse. You spent all of practice looking in the wrong direction. Chowder's a good goalie. You don't need to keep an eye on him constantly. Or both eyes.”

Derek just grunts non-committally, and Dex's face softens as he regards him on the bed.

“Okay, look. I know I can be a bit of a dick, but I'm not the same guy I was when we were on our Taddy tour. I've been here for two years, I think I know what it looks like when a guy has a crush on another guy.” Derek moves to protest, but Dex cuts him off: “I don't care what it is you're about to say. This isn't a conversation about your feelings, this is about him. If you're just lookin’ to get your dick wet, go pick someone up anywhere on campus. You're an attractive guy – don't give me that look, you know it's true – you can get anyone you want. But if you hurt Chowder, Bitty and Jack might just kill you. And I won't have the ability nor inclination to stop them.”

And apparently, as far as Dex is concerned, that is the end of the conversation, because he turns back to his desk and continues with whatever it was he was reading before Derek came into the room.

* * *

Of course, that's all well and good, but then there's still the matter of actually asking Chowder out.

And Derek just does  _not_ have much experience in this area. He's asked girls out before, but that was only a couple of times back in his Frog year.

Besides, Chowder deserves more than just some half-hearted trip to an on-campus café.

And  _fuck_... Derek is so fucked.

* * *

He decides, after class the next day, that he's just going to have to bite the bullet. When he gets back to the Haus, he can hear Chowder and Dex chatting about something in the attic, and as much as he doesn't want to interrupt them, he's sure Dex will at least understand.

Their chatter grinds to a halt as Derek sticks his head through the door to the attic, and with a glance across at Chowder, Dex is suddenly packing up his stuff and making his excuses to go back to his own room.

As he passes Derek by, he clamps a hand down on his shoulder and releases it just as quickly, and then he's gone.

And Derek is left alone in the attic with Chowder.

His hand comes up to tangle in the hem of his shirt, and he clears his throat as he tries to form words.

“Is everything okay, Nursey?”

And... right. He's been standing there for a good ten seconds without saying anything, he should probably... Words.... Sentences... Questions.

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Everything’s chill, Chowds. I was just erm, wondering... If you don't have any plans on Saturday, would you want to go on a date?”

“Yeah, of course. Sure.” And Derek lets out a sigh of relief, but sucks it back in just as quickly when Chowder asks “Who with?”

There's a throbbing in his ears and his heart's racing at 150 beats per minute as he brokenly croaks out a “I was thinking... With me?”

The silence hangs thickly in the room before Chowder's grin spills out onto his face, and then he's shouting a “Yes!”, and throwing his arms around Derek's neck.

“Yeah?” Derek hates how hopeful and weak it sounds coming from his mouth.

“Yes! I think I'd like that a lot.”

That snaps him back to Earth, and he clears his throat and looks down at his teammate.

“Cool. Cool. So, I'll come find you around six?”

He nearly topples backwards down the stairs when Chowder's lips press against his own, and he murmurs “I can't wait.”

* * *

Dex is standing in the doorway of his room as Derek walks past, and smirking hugely at him.

“You're so fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to publish the notecards for each day at the end of each fic, but I don't think you can embed pictures in notes, so here it is:
>
>> Chowder x Nursey (20/1-Dec)
>> 
>> Hangout ++.  
> N: So, was wondering if you wanted to go on a date  
> C: Oh? Yeah? Sure? With whom?  
> N: Erm... me.  
> C: Oh! Yes. I think I'd like that.  
> N: Cool. Cool. *screams internally*
> 
> As you can see, not all of these fics are going to stick EXACTLY to the prompt/outline (for example, this one was supposed to be during Year 3/the frogs' Sophomore year, and was supposed to be about Chowder and Nursey spending more and more time together)...
> 
> This is only my second fic in this fandom, but feedback is welcome. 23 more fics this month, hopefully!


End file.
